El Sabor de los Pecados
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: Todos ellos siguen con sus vidas a pesar de que las cosas han cambiado. Y los pecados siguen ocultos como sombras en su comportamiento. Los pecados tienen sabores, y ellos saben muy bien a que sabe cada pecado. Tabla de pecados: Lujuria!
1. Chapter I: Envidia

**D****isclaimer:** Vampire Knight **no es mío, **ojala lo fuera, pero no. Este manga pertenece a Matsuri Hino-sama y el ánime a ANIPLEX, yo simplemente hago los fics para mi diversión y la de los que lo lean…

**R****ating:** Nada raro, es para todo público…

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers…

**A****cotaciones:**

* * *

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Pensamientos: _En cursiva._

Ironías, sarcasmos, palabras especiales: "entre comillas"

Enfatizaciones: Subrayado.

Cambios de escena: **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`El sabor de los Pecados´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

* * *

**Chapter I**

"**Envidia****"**

[Licor]

**Character: Zero**

Era viernes.

Y Zero salía de la academia como cada viernes lo hacía al terminar sus labores de Guardián, aunque no comprendía aún porqué el Director insistía en que continuase vigilando el colegio aunque este ya no estuviese bajo amenaza de vampiros. Absolutamente toda la clase nocturna había abandonado el colegio detrás de…

…De verdad prefería no pensar en ello muy seguido…

Pero él continuaba patrullando todo el colegio después de hacer los deberes. Sin embargo era tremendamente aburrido. Las chicas ya no intentaban escaparse. No había nada que vigilar, realmente.

Pero el no se oponía, ni siquiera replicaba, lo hacía como un autómata y después de eso, salía del instituto y recorría por largo rato las calles y callejones de la cuidad hasta que oscurecía y lo inundaba la nostalgia. Entonces se marchaba a un bar del sector mas peligroso y se dedicaba a tomar licor.

Mucho, mucho, mucho licor.

El director, su ex maestro Yagari y hasta Sayori le recordaban constantemente que era sumamente perjudicial para su salud el tomar tanto, pero él, testarudo y obstinado como era, hacía caso omiso y continuaba con su rutina.

Por lo general se quedaba cuatro o cinco horas en el bar, tomando en soledad una botella tras otra sin detenerse. Nadie le hablaba, ya fuese por el hecho de que su aura instintiva de vampiro los alejaba o por que su aspecto de chico busca-pleitos los alarmaba.

Sin embargo, cuando se sentía mas deprimido que de costumbre, entonces se quedaba mucho mas rato, casi hasta el alba del día siguiente. Esa noche era una de esas, en las que se sentía especialmente mal.

El bar era casi siempre el mismo. Cuando entró, un hombre obeso, de barba mal cuidada, lo saludó con un ademán. Zero ladeó la cabeza a modo de respuesta y fue hasta la última mesa, la más alejada del lugar, detrás de una viga de concreto.

Era su mesa.

El barman se acercó a él con familiaridad y con una sonrisa sacó de entre su percudido delantal, una libreta y un lápiz.

**-buenas noches, Zero**- le saludó **-¿Qué vas a tomar hoy?-**

El joven vampiro apoyó su cabeza en su muñeca reclinada y suspiró. Quería algo fuerte esa noche, algo especialmente fuerte.

**-tequila mexicano estaría bien- **

El hombre le miró con curiosidad. Hacía un par de meses que ese chico frecuentaba su bar, y aunque tenía pinta de ser un problemático por su semblante huraño y hosco, nunca le había dado problemas, además consumía una gran cantidad de alcohol casi todas las noches y jamás había morado con los pagos.

Sin embargo, él, con sus innumerables años de experiencia, logró comprender que ese chico no era alcohólico sino hasta que empezó a ir al bar. Lo mas probable es que estuviese sumido e una profunda depresión, aunque nunca se había enterado el porqué.

El dueño también había notado que en que los días que el muchacho entraba con un aura mas oscura –si era eso posible- pedía licores mas fuertes. Hoy había pedido el más fuerte de todos.

Suspiró. El no tenía por que entrometerse en las vidas de sus clientes.

**-bien- **dijo el hombre simplemente y anotó la orden el la libreta. Luego se marchó, dejando a Zero solo nuevamente, con su amargura.

La mirada del Kiriyû se paseo por el bar de baja reputación. No había ninguna mujer decente ahí. Todas estaban vestidas de manera ordinariamente sugerente y la mayoría ya estaban ebrias acompañando a hombres igual de ebrios que las trataban de manera agresiva y cosificada.

Su tequila llegó de la mano de uno de los meseros jóvenes que trabajaban allí por pura necesidad. Zero puso el dinero en la charola del chico y tomo el tequila. Lo destapó sin esfuerzo y levantó la botella hacia el vacío.

**-Feliz cumpleaños, Yûki- **musitó con un horrible nudo en la garganta. Se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un largo trago. El tequila se deslizó ardiente por su garganta y después muy amargo, pero le dejó una sensación agradable de sopor.

Ese viernes era el día que se conmemoraba el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Yûki, su mejor amiga desde niño, a la única que había amado y que amaría.

Se preguntó donde estaría, si el Kuran la estaría tratando bien, si sería feliz…

Lo mas probable era que sí. Que estaría en algún lugar hermoso, lleno de los lujos que se merecía, siendo tratada como la princesa que era, sonriendo como era debido y siendo feliz como siempre lo había merecido…

Y Kuran Kaname estaría con ella, encargándose de que se olvidara de él…

Tomó otro sorbo largo.

Ya había aceptado que esa constante amargura que sentía en la boca del estómago, que lo llenaba de una inmensa ira, que le hacía perder el control, era simple y llana Envidia. 

Pura Envidia.

Envidia de Kuran Kaname.

Envidia de que él la tuviese para el, que tuviese todo su amor, entrega incondicional, preocupación, devoción para el…

Que ella sufriese, riese, llorase y se alegrara únicamente por el. Que sus pensamientos, sentimientos y palabras estuviesen dedicadas a el. Que su felicidad o desdicha dependiese de lo que el dijese.

Ella era toda para él…y él todo para ella.

Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas para encajar. Ella había nacido para ser su esposa, su amante, amiga y consejera. El no tenía nada que hacer en medio de esa legendaria relación.

Tomó otro trago más.

Y lo mas irónico de todo es que el no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En lo mucho que la extrañaba, en lo mucho que la necesitaba, en lo mucho que dependía de ella, en lo mucho que la amaba…

Y ese día, el día de su cumpleaños, el día que evocaba recuerdos tan dulces para él de unos maravillosos años junto a ella, era un día que ahora se le antojaba amargo y deprimente.

Ella no estaba con el ahora y el único lazo que los unía era la promesa que él le había hecho de buscarla para matarla…

Tomó otro trago y luego otro, y otro.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber despertado su lado vampiro? Las cosas estaban perfectas como estaban. Hasta que se había entrometido el maldito del Kuran. El, técnicamente, había destrozado su vida. El y toda su maldita estirpe de sangre pura.

La botella ya estaba llegando al final cuando pidió la otra. Ciertamente estaba mareado, pero aun no se sentía mejor. El licor te hace olvidar y el sentía una necesidad inmediata de hacerlo.

Recordó las fuertes palabras de Yagari "Te matarás si sigues tomando de ese modo"

Quizás eso sería lo mejor…

Esperar a morir.

Esperar a que el v

* * *

eneno que corría por sus venas, proveniente de la envidia, acabara por intoxicarlo…

La amaba y no se creía capaz de dejar de hacerlo, y hasta el día que dejara de existir la extrañaría. Todos los días blasfemaría hacía Kuran Kaname y su suerte y lo odiaría de la manera en que se odia al mas terrible de los enemigos…

…como al que te ha quitado lo más preciado del universo, una parte de tu alma y corazón…

Tiró a un lado la botella vacía para comenzar con la otra. La noche apenas comenzaba y el brindis sería por la felicidad de su lejana amada…

Ese día había aprendido que la Envidia sabía a Tequila Mexicano…

La Envidia sabía a Licor…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**Hola muy buenas…**

**Aqui les traigo la primera edicion de mi serie de drabbles de mi serie favorita (la mas amada, adorada y preferida xD). Estos drabbles responden a la Tabla de Retos de Pecados Capitales de Live Journal. Muchos ya la conocen y para mi es un honor presentarsela.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Un par de reviews me harian muy feliz. La proxima les traere el drabble de "Gula" con la pareja de "Shiki/Rima"**

**Un Beso^^**

**

* * *

**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_**Att:**__**L**__a__**D**__y__**A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**R**eviews

r**E**views

re**V**iews

rev**I**ews

revi**E**ws

revie**W**s

review**S**!!

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	2. Chapter II: Gula

**D****isclaimer:** Vampire Knight **no es mío, **ojala lo fuera, pero no. Este manga pertenece a Matsuri Hino-sama y el ánime a ANIPLEX, yo simplemente hago los fics para mi diversión y la de los que lo lean…

**R****ating:** Nada raro, es para todo público…

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers…

* * *

**A****cotaciones:**

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Pensamientos: _En cursiva._

Ironías, sarcasmos, palabras especiales: '_cursiva entre comillas'_

Enfatizaciones: Subrayado.

Cambios de escena: **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`El sabor de los Pecados´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**Chapter II**

"**Gula****"**

[Sangre y Chocolate]

**Pairing: Rima/Shiki**

Llevaban caminando desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Muchos días, de hecho.

Rima estaba muy cansada aunque no lo demostraba en su siempre apacible rostro perfecto. Su semblante era el mismo de siempre y eso la enorgullecía, no había cosa que la irritara más que un vampiro frenético o sin control sobre si mismo…

…vampiros como Ruka y Aidou, por supuesto.

No. Ella se esforzaba por estar siempre en si sitio; centrada, tranquila, calculadora…, de esa forma desempeñaba su papel a la perfección, y ella era un poco…obsesiva al buscar la perfección.

¡Ah! ¡Hasta Kuran Kaname se lo reconocía! Ella era el ideal de vampiro discreto, ya fuese para adoptar el rol de 'buscadora' sigilosa detrás de algún sospechoso por orden de sus superiores, o de una, aparentemente normal, estudiante de preparatoria.

No había casi nadie que sobrellevara las situaciones de manera más efectiva y profesional que ella. Claro…_'casi'_

Miró hacia el cielo que comenzaba a tornarse más y más claro. El enorme sol amarillo se avistaba ya entre las montañas, ocasionando que una psicodélica explosión de tonos anaranjados y violetas estallara en toda la extensión del firmamento.

El día estaba muy cerca, de nuevo.

Enfocó sus grandes ojos azules en la figura que caminaba directamente frente a ella. Era alta, esbelta, delgada y aún así, fornida. Sus anchos hombros estaban relajados aunque con esa mecánica postura elegante siempre presente. La figura caminaba a una velocidad normal con la mirada fija en el frente y las manos en los bolsillos del casual pantalón negro.

No volteaba a mirarla tan a menudo como a ella le hubiese gustado, pero era '_él' _y no había forma de cambiarlo. Es más, ella no _'quería'_ cambiarlo.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento mezclado con una ligera arenisca les revolvió los cabellos a ambos. Rima se llevó las manos a los listones negros que sujetaban sus coletas para impedir que se soltaran con la vehemencia del viento y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño en un ademán habitual para evitar que el polvo la hiciera lagrimear.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los párpados se encontró con un par de orbes aguamarina observándola con intensidad mucho más de cerca de lo que estaba dispuesta a permitir.

**-vamos a descansar por hoy- **anunció él con su voz de terciopelo de hielo. Rima asintió levemente y se apartó con una incómoda turbación que le ocasionó un nudo en el estómago.

¿Pero que le sucedía?

El joven observó como ella saltaba rápidamente y con grácil agilidad hasta una de las ramas más cercanas de un abeto que pudiera soportar su peso; le recordó de manera vaga a la habilidad instintiva de las cabras montesas de escalar escarpados en un documental en Discovery Chanel.

Rima levantó una ceja al notar que su compañero no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aunque no era que le molestara, a decir verdad…

**-¿Sucede algo…Shiki?-**

El vampiro se sobresaltó y negó suavemente, agitando sus cabellos pelirrojos.

**-Estaba recordando algo, eso es todo-**

**-¡Ah!**

Durante el resto del día permanecieron bajo la saludable sombra del gigantesco abeto en total silencio; sin querer entrometerse en las cavilaciones del otro.

Shiki estaba inquieto. Las píldoras que Kuran Kaname les había dado antes de partir con Kuran Yûki y los demás se les habían terminado, y aunque era cierto que él y Rima eran dos destacados vampiros de la nobleza y serían capaces de soportar la sed; después de dos, quizás tres días, sucumbirían. Llevaban más o menos tres días y medio sin probar ni una gota de sangre…

…eran vampiros después de todo… ¿Y que harían entonces?

No podían pensar en acercarse a un pueblo para buscar algún desprevenido, los únicos que habían por esos parajes eran muy pequeños y la gente lo notaría, Rima jamás aceptaría alimentarse de un indigente o maniático y él no la sometería a tal atrocidad…

No encontraba una solución, además su búsqueda estaba resultando mucho mas complicada de lo que en un principio había calculado y contando con que la rubia estaba con él las cosas eran mucho menos prácticas.

Miró a Rima que dormitaba con un equilibrio casi precario sentada en la rama y apoyada contra el tronco del árbol. Su rostro era digno de una pintura de Botticelli…angelicalmente perfecto.

Un débil suspiro se le escapó de los labios. Aunque era cierto que la compañía de Rima era imprevista y no le facilitaba mucho más las cosas de lo que se lo habría facilitado el estar solo, debía admitir que le agradaba mucho.

Ella era la única persona que lo había seguido, o mejor dicho, acompañado, en todas sus travesías. Era quien lo escuchaba cuando quería hablar o compartía sus extensos silencios proporcionándole comodidad. Ella era la chica que mejor lo conocía en el mundo; mucho más que su madre y hasta más que él mismo.

Rima se había convertido en su sombra desde el día en que habían congeniado, y él se había convertido en la sombra de ella.

Era una relación extraña, como se los señalaba constantemente Ruka, pero eso era algo que no les importaba. Ambos eran de cunas nobles y ricas, ambos igualmente solos por el mundo, '_Anímula vágula blándula'_***…**y habían encontrado en el otro todo lo que necesitaban.

Rima era su compañera, amiga, aliada, hermana, confidente, oyente, consejera, maestra, vigilante, protectora…

El hecho de que decidiera tan firmemente acompañarlo en algo tan riesgoso, incómodo e incierto era otra demostración más de que ella quería estar a su lado sin importar lo que estuviesen haciendo.

Y a él también.

Volvió a mirarla. Sus delicados párpados relucían con un mágico tono plateado debido a la luz lacónica de la luna llena. Era una noche bellísima, acorde a la belleza inhumana de su compañera. Shiki se recargó contra la base del tronco y apoyó la cabeza en las manos…

…Aún no solucionaba lo de su alimento…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El anochecer llegó mucho mas rápido de lo que ambos esperaban. Rima apenas había descansado lo mínimo y Shiki no había cerrado los ojos por un momento. No estaban exhaustos, por supuesto, ya que eran vampiros, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a la farsa de ser modelos que habían vivido en la academia Cross que era incómodo no cumplir con esas horas de receso.

Sin embargo, comenzaron a andar sin tener que ponerse de acuerdo. Shiki pudo notar con un poco de angustia las ojeras grisáceas que comenzaban a aparecer debajo de los ojos azulados de Rima, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron por los caminos empedrados, por senderos de arenisca y por entre la maleza sin que ninguno dijese nada durante otro par de días; descansaban de día bajo el cobijo de algún árbol y por la noche caminaban sin detenerse mucho.

Al sexto día de viaje, las ojeras de ambos eran bolsas prominentes color malva. Rima también se estaba empezando a preocupar. Tenía sed y sabía que Shiki también.

Cuando el crepúsculo los sorprendió en un terreno llano y plano, ambos ya estaban empezando a sentir de manera alarmante la necesidad del vital líquido carmesí. Rima se sentó manteniendo la compostura mientras que Shiki evaluaba la situación.

Había un pueblillo cerca, a una distancia aproximada de tres kilómetros, llegar no sería un problema, pero atrapar a un incauto saludable no era muy posible…a esas alturas tendrían que conformarse con un mendigo o un borracho, y aunque la sangre con alcohol era de lo mas desagradable, era eso o atacar a un animal silvestre…

**-Rima…tendremos que cazar a un humano de bajo perfil aquí…- **dijo con la voz carente de emoción. La rubia lo observó durante un momento y negó.

**-no sería capaz de beber esa sangre-**

**-ya no hay mas remedio- **replicó el pelirrojo.

Rima frunció el ceño.

**-no voy a beber sangre de indigente- **musitó firmemente.

**-no puedo dejar que te mueras de sed, Rima- **dijo Shiki con un tono que sugería ser indulgente. La ojiazul le echó una mirada tranquila y rebuscó en su bolso de mano de donde sacó una enorme caja de palitos de chocolate**. Shiki se quedó mudo.

**-no vamos a sobrevivir con eso- **le indicó cuando se recuperó. Rima se encogió de hombros.

**-prefiero esto a la sangre apestada de droga- **

Y ese había sido el fin de la discusión del sexto día.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El chocolate les duró dos días más y los distrajo de la creciente quemazón que les producía la sed de sangre en la garganta.

Shiki estaba desconcertado con la actitud de Rima. No parecía la vampira que no ha bebido sangre en ocho días completos. Estaba arrodillada sobre el borde de un río que habían encontrado lavándose el rostro con agua fresca.

Sin embargo, él era otra historia.

Los efectos de la falta de sangre al principio lo habían debilitado, pero ahora, después de tantos días, estaba haciendo que los músculos se le endurecieran y la mente se le nublara por segundos.

Le escocía la garganta de forma exasperante y se sentía mareado y con dolor de cabeza cada vez mas seguido. Si no bebía sangre real pronto, perdería el control y en medio de un lapsus de ese tipo, hasta podría llegar a hacerle daño a Rima…

**-¿continuamos?**- inquirió la voz de rima repentinamente. El pelirrojo se masajeó las sienes por un par de segundos.

Estaba mareado.

**-un momento. Me siento algo cansado…-**

Oh no.

La vista se le nubló en medio de un revoltijo de tonos azulados y negros. El ardor de la garganta se extendió hasta hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Ahora le ardía desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies.

**-¿Shiki? ¿Qué te ocurre?- **la voz de Rima sonaba lejana y apagada. El vampiro intentó calmarse y controlarse, pero el fuego ardía por todo su ser.

Quería sangre. '_necesitaba sangre'_

_Sangre…_

**-¡Shiki!- **exclamó Rima con un tinte histérico en la voz, acto seguido, sintió un par de brazos sacudiéndolo con fuerza **-¡Reacciona!-**

_Sangre…_

**-N-no…yo no p-puedo- **balbuceó el joven Senri.

Rima observó como su compañero se desplomaba de rodillas sujetando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. En su rostro se apreciaba claramente una expresión de profundo dolor.

Estaba sufriendo por la falta de sangre…

Ahora Rima se sintió terriblemente mal. ¿Cómo había sido tan egoísta de no permitir que bebieran sangre? Ahora su compañero convulsionaba en el suelo luchando contra su propia naturaleza…

Con los ojos acuosos, la rubia se arrodillo junto a Shiki y le acarició la frente con delicadeza. Era un joven hermoso, aún para ser vampiro; lo que mas le gustaba a ella de él eran sus ojos aguamarina...

Las convulsiones de Shiki se detuvieron ante el contacto de la chica, la cual sacó de su mochila el último palito de chocolate y se lo puso en la boca. El pelirrojo se tragó el dulce. Luego Rima se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo y le levantó la cabeza hasta situarla en su propio cuello.

Las convulsiones volvieron.

**-¡¿Que diablos estás haciendo, Rima?!- **rugió el vampiro intentando apartarse de ella. El mounstro sediento de sangre luchaba por hincarle los colmillos a la jovencita en el cuello…

…Justo en la yugular; palpitante y cálida de sangre…

**-Está bien- **musitó Rima acariciando la nuca de Shiki para acercarlo mas a su cuello **–bebe, lo necesitas, solo trata de no dejarme vacía ¿Vale?-**

La broma no le hizo ni pisca de gracia al vampiro. Sin embargo, ella se le estaba ofreciendo así no mas… ¿Qué debía hacer? Necesitaba beber sangre en ese instante…

**-Rima…yo**** no…esto no está bien-**

**-No seas idiota- **le espetó la chica molesta **–necesitas beber algo y lo necesitas ahora. Hazlo, no me harás daño-**

_¿Y como es que estás tan segura? _Se preguntó interiormente Shiki al tiempo que se rendía a su propio instinto…

El aroma de la sangre de Rima terminó por hacerle perder el control cuando furiosamente le hincó los afilados colmillos en el cuello. La sangre dolorosamente dulce barbotó manchando los uniformes de ambos a pesar de que Shiki intentó por todos los medios no derramar ni una gota.

Instantáneamente el ardor cesó y una sensación de satisfacción inundó su cuerpo. La sangre de Rima era muy apetitosa, demasiado para su propia seguridad. Sin embargo, la chica no había proferido ni un solo gemido de dolor, continuaba quieta y con la respiración regular.

**-… ¿Te encuentras bien, Rima?-** le preguntó Shiki abriendo los ojos al fin. Rima tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de concentración.

Shiki alargó el brazo para sacudirla, pero todo sucedió muy rápido…

Al principio estaban ambos arrodillados y al momento siguiente estaba tumbado de espaldas y Rima estaba sentada a horcajadas sobe su cuerpo. Shiki se sintió confuso por un par de segundos hasta que se fijó en los brillantes ojos escarlata de su compañera y sus colmillos sobresalientes.

**-supongo que es tú turno- **comentó el pelirrojo con cierto aire socarrón. Rima sonrió a medias y delicadamente hundió su cabeza rubia en el cuello de su compañero.

Shiki no sintió dolor siquiera. La mordida de Rima fue como un leve cosquilleo seguido de la sensación cálida que produce la sangre al escurrirse por el cuello. La chica se tomó su tiempo para limpiar el cuello de Shiki y después se separó de él con un ágil ademán.

El joven vampiro se envaró rápidamente al ver que Rima tomaba de nuevo su mochila dispuesta a continuar. Parecía bastante tranquila, así que la imitó y reanudó la marcha.

Al pasar junto a ella le dedicó una sonrisa que pocas veces hacía salir y le murmuró un silencioso "_Gracias". _Rima se encogió de hombros.

**-¡Ah! Tu sangre sabía a chocolate-**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A****claraciones**

*****_**Anímula vágula blándula**_: Locución latina que significa: "_pequeña y tenue alma errante"_

_**** Palitos de chocolate**__**: **_Pues, estos dulces son los que Rima siempre le da a Shiki para que se alimente xD.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola**** chicas...y chicos (Si hay)**

**Este es el Segundo (y si, lo se, muy demorado)**** capítulo de esta serie de ****drabbles**** de mi obsesión permanente. Personalmente, la pareja Shiki/Rima es mi favorita y puse todo mi cariño para hacer este cap. Está basado en el capítulo del manga donde ellos se van a buscar a Ichijou aunque no consideré necesario mencionarlo...**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Ya lo saben, cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, tomatazo…en un review! **

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Att:**__**L**__a__**D**__y__**A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**R**eviews

r**E**views

re**V**iews

rev**I**ews

revi**E**ws

revie**W**s

review**S**!!

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**¡Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	3. Chapter III: Orgullo

**D****isclaimer:** Vampire Knight **no es mío, **ojala lo fuera, pero no. Este manga pertenece a Matsuri Hino-sama y el ánime a ANIPLEX, yo simplemente hago los fics para mi diversión y la de los que lo lean…

**R****ating:** Nada raro, es para todo público…

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers…

* * *

**A****cotaciones:**

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Cambios de escena/Flash back (Giro al pasado): **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`El sabor de los Pecados´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**Chapter I****II**

"**Orgullo"**

[Vino Añejo]

**Pairing: Akatsuki/Ruka**

Había una sola cosa de la que Akatsuki Kain tenía completa certeza; una sola cosa, y era que, definitiva e irrevocablemente, Souen Ruka estaba loca.

Una loca muy orgullosa.

La había conocido hacía ya varios años, y desde siempre había sido la temperamental, altiva y autosuficiente aristócrata heredera de su familia. Seguramente la primera impresión al conocerse no había sido la mejor, él la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Había sido para una reunión entre familias nobles que Kain había sido obligado por su madre a asistir. En ese entonces e incluso ahora, él detestaba esas reuniones que parecían mas un complot que una acción de convivencia y reencuentro.

En esa oportunidad Kain tan solo tenía siete años recién cumplidos y se había escapado de la mirada aguda de su madre y su guardián para echar a andar por los pasillos de la enorme mansión buscando un lugar donde pudiese estar solo.

Al cabo de un rato encontró un palco vacío desde donde se apreciaba perfectamente todo el salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción pero que no se distinguía desde abajo. El lugar perfecto…

Sin remordimiento se acomodó en la silla de terciopelo rojo y se dedicó a observar a la multitud de vampiros nobles que charlaban unos con otros fingiendodivertirse. Estaba claro para él, aunque solo contara con siete años, que la comunidad de vampiros era un hervidero de conspiraciones, tramas e intrigas.

Suspiró aburrido. Hubiera preferido mil veces el quedarse en casa mirando las formas de la madera del techo que estar ahí, escondido. Chasqueó los dedos ligeramente y una llamita de fuego brotó repentinamente sin quemarlo. Lo único que tenía para hacer era practicar un poco esa habilidad heredada de los Akatsuki: el manejo del fuego a voluntad.

Y tan ensimismado se encontraba que ni escuchó ni percibió el sonido de unos pasitos ligeros acercándose, ni el rasgueo del telón que cerraba el palco al descorrerse.

**-¡Ah!- **exclamó una voz aguda sorprendida a su espalda. Kain se volteó sobresaltado y la llamita osciló violentamente hasta que se apagó.

Frente a él se encontraba una niñita de mirada parda y cabello castaño muy claro casi dorado que lo observaba asida del pesado cortinaje. Kain escondió la mano donde había estado la llamita y enarcó una ceja hacia la niña.

**-¿Quién eres?- **le preguntó al cabo de un minuto de pesado silencio. La niña desvió la mirada frunciendo sus delicadas cejas. Parecía estar en medio de un conflicto interior por su expresión. Kain aguardó hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo con los puños apretados y los labios tensos.

**-Eres Akatsuki Kain ¿verdad?****- **dijo con su vocecita delicada. El aludido arrugó la frente.

**-¿Por qué crees eso?- **dijo confundido, no la conocía, ¿entonces por que ella a él si?

Aguardó unos momentos y la niña dio un paso vacilante hacia él soltando el telón y retorciendo sus manos.

**-Eres de la familia Akatsuki por que son la única que maneja el fuego. Es conocido por todos que en este momento solo Tetsuwaru y Mimiko Akatsuki tienen un hijo varón, ese hijo se llama Akatsuki Kain, y como estabas con esa llama en la mano, y eres un niño…- **calló de repente dejando que el desconcertado Kain terminara de encontrar su hilo de pensamiento.

Había deducido quien era en unos cuantos segundos por descarte sin posibilidad de réplica. Era una niña brillante, aunque parecía bastante avergonzada.

**-pues si, soy Kain ¿Quién eres tú?- **

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sacudió la cabeza agitando sus cabellos que le llegaban hasta los hombros como si intentara alejar un mal pensamiento. Kain esperó paciente hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo.

**-Me llamo Souen Ruka- **dijo y se inclinó un poco con una gracia que nunca había visto **–un placer conocerle, Akatsuki-san- **

Entonces, el Akatsuki frunció el ceño y se molestó. Esos ademanes tan aristocráticos no podían pertenecer sino a otra de esas fastidiosas chicas nobles que tenían cara de antipáticas y presumidas. De esas que él precisamente detestaba.

**-ah, si, mucho gusto- **concedió sin ánimo ni especial respeto. Se dio la vuelta y continuó observando a la gente. Ahora estaban en mitad de un baile, si su oído no le fallaba se trataba del Opus 64 de Chopin*****…

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. En un momento estaba recordando las horribles lecciones de flauta con su tía, y al siguiente estaba estampado contra la pared del palco con una fuerza presionado sus músculos.

_¿Pero que rayos…?_

Entonces la vio.

Souen Ruka estaba respirando jadeante con los ojos destellando en plateado, la mandíbula apretada y los puños fuertemente cerrados contra sus costados. Lo miró rabiosa, y le dijo algo que Akatsuki Kain nunca olvidaría…

**-¡a mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca, imbécil!- **

Después ya no estaba.

**0o0o0o0o0**

El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Una que fuese tan bella, grácil, elegante y a la vez tan orgullosa, fuerte y soberbia. Era una vampira explosiva y temperamental, quizás algo neurótica, pero…para él…simplemente _perfecta._

Entonces también recordó esa vez, después de cinco años de haberla conocido, cuando ella se había enojado algo con él.

_Algo. _Solo un poco.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hanabusa era el único culpable de que él estuviese allí. El y su maldito complejo de Gary Stu**. Esos ánimos tan fastidiosos de querer verse como un '_Angelito' _–que era como todos lo llamaban-

_Uhh, que tontería _Y claro, como él era el primo recién descubierto con el que tenía que entablar una buena relación por que era de la familia Aidou…_Malditos los linajes y asociaciones de familias_…estaba ahí a punto de morirse del aburrimiento…

**-¡oh, vamos Kain!- **le apremió Hanabusa con una sonrisa infantil **–¡es divertido!- **El Akatsuki le dedicó una mirada envenenada **–O al menos muy educativo…- **añadió encogiéndose en su lujosa silla de primera clase en el teatro _La Scala_…

Si, el teatro La Scala en Milán. Su _adorado _primo lo había hecho ir hasta _Milán_ para el dichoso ballet.

_¿Qué tenía de importante un Ballet? Si tanto le gustaban podrían haber ido a uno en su país…no era necesario viajar por toda Europa…_

**-mejor cállate Hanabusa- **le espetó mirando la portada de su programa. El lago de los cisnes, dos bailarines principales y muchos de reparto _¡Que interesante…!_

El rubio Aidou sonrió burlonamente. En ese momento las luces del teatro se apagaron y todo quedó en un expectante silencio. Akatsuki notó entonces lo cómodas que eran las sillas, lo acogedor del silencio y la calidez del ambiente… ¿Acaso Hanabusa lo había llevado ahí para dormir?

Un vistazo rápido hacia la figura delgada de su primo le indicó que no. El Aidou estaba atento al escenario con su programa desplegado sobre el regazo. El interés genuino emanaba de su rostro. _Dichoso ballet…_

El suspiro que brotó de sus labios fue sofocado por el sonido de la música comenzando a sonar la melodía alegre del acto I de _Swan Lake _de Tchaikovski***. Los bailarines que hacían de ranas comenzaron su danza y Kain se acomodó hundiéndose en su silla esperando que todo acabara pronto.

…

…_un sonido…_

_-Akatsuki…_

_¿Alguien lo llamaba?_

_-¿Akatsuki…?_

_Hm, que voz tan molesta_

_-¡Akatsuki!-_

**-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que!?**- soltó el pelirrojo sobresaltado. Hanabusa estaba casi sobre él con una expresión nerviosa intentando…despertarlo.

_Carajo ¿se había quedado dormido? ¿En el 'Alla Scala'? _

Las luces se encendieron lastimando sus ojos –de por si muy delicados a la luz- mientras se producía un estruendoso estallido de aplausos. Las personas junto a ellos se levantaron mirando el escenario, completamente fascinados, sin dejar de chocar las palmas.

**-¿Qué…?- **balbuceó Kain desorientado. Hanabusa le sonrió condescendiente al tiempo que también se envaraba para aplaudir.

**-ya ha terminado el ballet, Akatsuki- **dijo en voz baja. El aludido se sintió levemente avergonzado y desvió la mirada para fijarse en los bailarines que hacían reverencias de gratitud…

En ese momento, más que nunca, lamento el haber acompañado a Hanabusa a ver esa obra de ballet, lamentó tener los puestos más cercanos al escenario y lamentó tener la visión aguda de los vampiros que captaba cosas a distancias inverosímiles para los humanos.

La bailarina principal lo miraba con una furia que seguramente solo él y Hanabusa podían percibir. Vestía el clásico tutú blanco de corte topless con lentejuelas plateadas en formas abstractas sobre el abdomen y zapatillas con cintas negras. El cabello castaño casi rubio estaba recogido en un rodete firme con una tiara pequeña. Los ojos color pardo ardían de enojo y de vez en cuando destellaban peligrosamente en plateado.

_Maldición._

**-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que la bailarina principal sería Ruka?- **le preguntó a su primo con brusquedad, este sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

**-no habrías venido y…bueno, pensé que sería un lindo detalle ya que ni sus padres ni hermanas estarían hoy para aplaudirla-**

_Eres un imbécil, Kain _le reprochó su conciencia. Y claro, él sabía que lo era.

El teatro se fue vaciando poco a poco cuando los bailarines dejaron el escenario para cambiarse en los camerinos. Kain y Hanabusa sin embargo podían bajar a ver a las estrellas de la noche: '_la encantadora y prodigiosa Souen Ruka en el papel de _Odette_ con apenas doce años y Joshua Hebert en el papel de _Sigfrido'

…por supuesto ellos no iban a ver a Joshua…

**-Eh, esto…Hanabusa…no creo que sea una buena idea…- **musitó Kain cuando su primo lo conducía hacía el camerino de Ruka, por vez primera en su vida, asustado.

**-se merece una disculpa, Kain…- **le recordó Aidou como si de repente fuese la voz de su conciencia.

**-supongo- **_…pero una disculpa tuya imbécil. Todo esto es tú culpa._

Y entonces se detuvieron frente a una puerta donde había una placa dorada con el nombre '_Souen Ruka'_. Kain tembló cuando el rubio dio tres suaves golpes a la puerta.

**-¿Si?- **dijo la voz de Ruka desde adentro.

**-somos nosotros Ruka- **dijo Aidou con su mejor voz dulce.

Se produjo un silencio que duró algunos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver la silueta perfecta de Ruka en un vestido de noche color verde montaña.

**-¿Qué quieren?- **preguntó fríamente sin mirar a Akatsuki. Ambos chicos –si, chicos de doce años de edad, o mejor dicho, vampiros de doce años de edad- se miraron entre si y luego retorcieron los ramos de orquídeas que llevaban entre manos con nerviosismo.

**-Queríamos venir a felicitarte por tu espléndida actuación- **respondió el rubio con una sonrisa vacilante. Ruka bufó lanzando una mirada fiera hacia Kain.

**-te creería a ti Hanabusa, pero el muy imbécil no vio nada de la obra, por si no lo notaste, ¡Se quedó dormido!- **espetó con enfado. Kain se sonrojó.

**-D-de verdad…yo…- **balbuceó muerto de vergüenza **-…yo no, no quise…disculpa-**

Sin embargo la mirada de _'Cállate. Pedazo. De. Imbécil' _que ella le dirigió lo estancó quieto y callado en su sitio.

**-pues las disculpas no van a borrar las burlas de los que se dieron cuenta de que un invitado ****mío**** se había quedado dormido durante toda la obra- **dijo para luego darles la espalda y marcharse con el mentón alzado y los brazos cruzados.

Kain gimió en silencio mientras que Hanabusa miraba como Ruka se marchaba sin mirar atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Orgullosa. Petulante. Arrogante…así era Ruka.

El crepúsculo ya había llegado, manchando de tonos naranjas y violetas el cielo. Akatsuki Kain se apoyó contra la muralla de piedra que daba entrada al dormitorio luna con los brazos cruzados.

La imagen de Ruka estaba en su mente y sin embargo ahora tenía que reconocer que hermosa, grácil y lo que fuese…ella era una completa loca. Loca como una cabra o quizás más.

¿Qué chica –o vampira- en su sano juicio utilizaba su poder telequinético para lanzarlo por los aires por un comentario –que pretendía ser- inteligente y que por cosas de la vida le había molestado a ella?

Incluso el yeso de la pared se había cuarteado al impacto de _su _cuerpo. Pero a ella no le había importado. Había hecho un gesto indiferente y se había marchado con al excusa de prepararse para las clases.

Definitivamente esa mujer estaba corrida de las tejas, y sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella. Quizás también él estaba loco.

Las puertas del dormitorio se abrieron y de ellas salieron los estudiantes de la clase nocturna con sus uniformes blancos siendo guiados por Kaname Kuran. Takuma iba a un lado conversando con otra chica y Ruka se encontraba justo detrás del sangrepura junto a Rima caminando con pasos de gacela.

No hablaba con nadie. No miraba a nadie. Solo andaba como andan las ninfas, bellas y místicas. _Dios, si que estaba loco…_

Cuando el grupo pasó a su lado, él se integró sujetando sus libros. Sutilmente se posó junto a Ruka y la miró con su mirada tranquila. Pero ella, claro, orgullosa como era, volteó el rostro hacia el lado opuesto, dio un respingo arrogante y se marchó para entablar una conversación con Senri.

Akatsuki Kain rió por lo bajo. Esa mujer lo exasperaba, lo preocupaba, lo enojaba, lo alegraba…

…pero era una condenada _Orgullosa…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_*** Opus 64 de Chopin**_: El vals del minuto es una pieza para piano en Re bemol mayor, compuesta por Frederick Chopin. Este vals fue publicado al mismo tiempo que los valses en do sostenido menor y en la bemol mayor, entre 1846 y 1847. Recibió este nombre debido a que se supone que sólo se tarda un minuto en interpretarlo (aunque en realidad suele interpretarse en aproximadamente un minuto y cuarenta segundos). Otro de sus sobrenombres es el de **Vals del perro** (Petit Chien) [_wikipedia_]

** _**Gary Stu:**_ E**s **un término utilizado por el mundo del fandom, refiriéndose a un personaje masculino agregado en la historia original que suele ser un alter-ego del escritor/escritora, cuya principal característica es la de ser _perfecto_ y no tener fallos.

_***__**Swan**__** Lake de Tchaikovski: **_'El Lago de los Cisnes' la ópera que ha sido adaptada al ballet.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¡¡Holas!!**

**Quizás no podría decir que tardé menos en publicar que la vez pasada, pero bueno hehe, aquí estoy u.u…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios. Ellos son: **

*_Kusubana Yoru-chan_: De esas lectoras que de verdad te hacen una crítica constructiva

*_Vero_: Espero no haberte hecho sufrir .

*_Akane_: Mi queridísima Oka-san!!!^^

*_Atori-senpai_: siempre apoyándome

*_Asamiya-chan: _Esa señorita que tarda años en leer mis cosas, pero siempre me complace. (Y mira!!! Si publiqué!!!)

*_Rima Kuran:_ Gracias por haber leído. Me alegro que te haya gustado^^

**Y Bueno, ****personalmente el pecado capital que más me queda es el orgullo. Muchas de las personas de hoy en día son muy orgullosas, sin embargo, les aseguro que no encontraran mujer más orgullosa que yo…**

**Espero que les haya gustado el enfoque de este capítulo con respecto a Ruka, quien es, en definitiva, muy orgullosa y por supuesto siguiendo al reto de las parejas, el Akatsuki/Ruka.**

**Espero sus comentarios, sean los que sean.**

* * *

**Nos leemos.**

_**Att: **__**L**__a__**D**__y__**A**__ra__**K**__awa_

* * *

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**¡Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	4. Chapter IV: Codicia

**D****isclaimer:**Vampire Knight **no es mío, **ojala lo fuera, pero no. Este manga pertenece a Matsuri Hino-sama y el ánime a ANIPLEX, yo simplemente hago los fics para mi diversión y la de los que lo lean…

**R****ating:**Nada raro, es para todo público…

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers…

* * *

**A****cotaciones:**

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Cambios de escena/Flash back (Giro al pasado): **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`El sabor de los Pecados´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**Chapter IV**

"**Codicia"**

[Café amargo]

* * *

La casa sin ventanas la va a volver loca en cualquier momento. No está acostumbrada a sentirse encerrada cual canario en jaula de bronce.

Además se siente sola, al menos en ese instante. Kaname está afuera, reunido con los líderes de las familias vampíricas que han permanecido fuera de a influencia del antiguo concilio de ancianos y ella debe permanecer en casa por que, según todo el mundo, es muy arriesgado que salga tan pronto.

'_Es por tu propia seguridad Yuuki' _le ha dicho Kaname cuando ella protesta como niña de cinco años _'Además no me tardaré mucho…serán solo un par de días, te prometo que todo va a estar bien y cuando esto acabe podremos estar juntos sin ningún problema y podremos salir a ver muchas cosas…'_

Yuuki se siente como niña pequeña a la que todo el mundo protege por que es muy indefensa para hacerlo por si sola y eso la frustra. Ella es una vampira y debería poder valerse por su cuenta…

La cuestión es, finalmente, que está confinada y prácticamente sola en esa enorme mansión. En _su _enorme mansión. Claro, Aidou, Akatsuki y Ruka viven con ella, pero su relación no es muy estrecha –nada, a decir verdad- …después de todo ella es la hermana y prometida de Kuran Kaname, el rey de los vampiros, el Gran Ancestro…

Dos veces a la semana, Aidou acude al ala este de la mansión –la que le pertenece a ella y a Kaname- y le enseña historia, matemáticas, literatura, lenguas y geografía. Los fines de semana en soledad, Ruka intenta guiarla en cuestiones de etiqueta, glamour, linajes, conocimientos básicos y avanzados sobre la intrincada nobleza vampírica –apellidos, familias y cosas por el estilo-

El resto del tiempo, Yuuki permanece en sus aposentos sin compañía. Una mucama le lleva las comidas, le prepara el baño, hace los quehaceres y le dispensa de todo aquello que pueda requerir. Yuuki tiene permitido pasearse por cualquier lugar de la mansión, entrar a cualquier salón, habitación, estudio, jardín interior, biblioteca, cocina, etc., hablar con quien quiera, tomar cualquier libro, comer cualquier cosa que desee y escuchar cuanta música encuentre. Yuuki puede hacer de todo, menos salir.

Y resulta gracioso, ya que es precisamente eso lo que Yuuki más quiere y necesita, salir.

Su mente está embotada, tiene jaqueca. El encierro la atosiga. La sola idea de estar obligada a no poder ver la luz del día ni sentir la brisa en su cuerpo, la entristece, y la tristeza para ella es de lo más nociva pues cuando intenta sacarse la tristeza, su mente queda vacía y entonces comienza a pensar. Pensar en cosas que no debe.

Zero…Kaname.

Kaname…Zero.

Siempre es lo mismo. Su mente siempre acaba hilvanando pensamientos que orbitan exclusivamente entorno a esos dos nombres.

Y es que a pesar de que ella ha decidido compartir su vida junta a Kaname en ese lugar –o donde sea- el tiempo entero que dure la eternidad, un pequeño –minúsculo- recoveco de su corazón aun se pregunta por Zero.

Y por supuesto, ese no es el pensamiento más razonable del mundo, ya que Zero ha prometido matarla a ella y a todo lo que ella ama, pero aun así…

Ella ama a Kaname, eso es verdad Lo ama como se ama a la vida misma y le necesita como un ser humano necesita agua y un vampiro, sangre.

Ella codicia a Kaname como un capataz a su terreno. Codicia su amor, su dedicación, su tiempo, su cuerpo, su sangre –claro que si-, su mirada, sus colmillos…, Yuuki codicia todo de Kaname y la alegra mucho el hecho de que todo eso que ella codicia, de hecho, le pertenece.

Sin embargo, estando encerrada con la única compañía de su mente ociosa, también piensa en Zero…

…también codicia a Zero…

Ese vampiro desequilibrado, gruñón, agresivo, bruco, tosco, sobreprotector y vulnerable…ese que había sido el primero en morderla…

Ese que ha crecido con ella, soportando sus inmadureces, niñerías, temores, arranques de locura y valentía y que ha consolado todos esos llantos nocturnos sin hacerla sentir débil y con tan solo un abrazo…

Ese vampiro temperamental hasta llegar a intimidante que asusta a todos intentando buscar esa soledad amarga de la cual alimentarse…

Ese vampiro por el cual había tomado la determinación de protegerlo de su mismo, por el cual habría dado –y lo haría en ese momento- la vida entera para salvarle o hacerle feliz…

Ese vampiro que era como un hermano humano, un protector, un guardián, un confidente, un amigo…

Un vampiro que ha logrado entrar en su corazón con esa mirada ruda y esos comentarios mordaces, y del cual jamás saldrá, pro que aunque ella jamás lo admita -lo ha decidido ya- su corazón, su mente y su debilidad humanas le aman y le deben mucho…

Yuuki había codiciadoa Zero y aun continuaba haciéndolo.

Codiciaba su mirada fría, su expresión vacía, su rostro pálido y sus colmillos ávidos; también su beligerancia, firmeza, irreverencia y hasta si desgracia.

Codiciaba su alegría, su rabia, su temor, su ira, su tristeza, su confusión, su actitud extremista. Codiciaba sus casi inexistentes risas y sus llanitos silenciosos únicamente visibles en el fondo de su alma.

Y entonces, al llegar a esas conclusiones, Yuuki se revuelca por el suelo por que no sabe que demonios hacer. Se encuentra en un callejón sin salida y no hay forma de retroceder.

Yuuki sabe que ella no puede codiciar dos corazones distintos -¡Tan distintos!- de la manera en que ella lo hace por que no es saludable, más bien es muy egoísta y ruin.

Yuuki sabe que ella es una vampira egoísta y ruin pero no puede evitarlo y la boca le sabe a café amargo por que codicia los corazones de dos hombres, de dos vampiros que darían la vida y la eternidad por ella; que se matarían gustosospara hacerla feliz.

La boca le sabe a café amargo a Kuran Yuuki cuando Kaname le besa la frente y los labiosy sale por la puertaprincipal susurrando un dulce '_pronto volveré' _y se marcha a luchar por un mundo más seguropara ella.

Le sabe a café amargo al recibir las lecciones de Ruka y Aidou por que sabe que ellos solo lo hacen por que Kaname se los pidió.

Le sabe a café amargo la boca cuando se acuesta en el suelo de mármol frío de su habitación sin ventanas y saca a hurtadillas la foto deZero y ella y las lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos.

Se siente como una traidora a todo lo que Kaname ha hecho y hace por ella. El gusto a café amargo no es más que la certeza que su mente y sus sentimientos no le son fieles a Kaname de la manera que deberían.

'_¡¿Por qué!?' _grita interiormente con la mejilla apoyada en el suelo.

La mansión sin ventanases la culpable de todo. Yuuki está segura que si pudiera salir a despejar su mente quizá podría llegar a un norte aceptable…, pero el encierro, el maldito encierro la desespera, la ahoga, la coarta…

El reloj de madera de la pared marca las siete de la noche en punto. Yuuki se levanta al fin del suelo y va hasta el armario. Cuidando de todos los detalles que le ha mencionado Ruka en el tiempo que lleva ahí, Yuuki escoge la vestimenta adecuadapara la cena que tendrá lugar esa noche.

Varios líderes de clanes vampíricos sobresalientes de la nobleza asistirán a una velada organizada por el clan Kuran –o más bien por Kaname- y ella debe estar presente. Ella es la hermana y prometida del líder del clan y próximamente reina consorte del rey de los vampiros.

Un vestido color crema con escote Palabra de Honor, largo hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, ceñido en el abdomen con un cinto ancho de un tono mas oscuro pero de la misma tela y de mucho vuelo queda extendido sobre la cama, luego, la Kuran saca un par de zapatos de tacón tres cuartos color marfil, una gargantilla con un topacio del tamaño de su ojo, colgando y una ligera gabardina de seda color caramelopara concluir el elegante conjunto.

La puntualidad, según Ruka, es muy importante; es una especie de mensaje acerca de cuan importantes son los invitados y cuanto respeto se les tiene. Yuuki sabe que esa velada es importantepara la estrategia diplomática de Kaname, por lo tanto se arregla rápidamente y baja hasta elvestíbulo para esperar.

Mientras espera, sentada en el butacón perteneciente al piano de cola negro que hay en la habitación la garganta se le antoja amarga. A café amargo.

Le sabe a café amargo por que acaba de recordar la vez que, a escondidas, se levantó temprano en la mañana y marcó el número de la academia deseando que fuera Zero quien le contestase. No ocurrió así.

Y le dan ganas se estrellar su cabezacontra elpiano para hacerse el daño que merece por sertan detestable.

Sin embargo, el timbre suena en ese preciso momento y cuando se levanta del butacón Kaname se ha materializado junto a ella con una expresión muy seria y vestido con un elegantesmoking.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Kaname le sonríe con dulzura y le murmura muy bajito:

**-estás preciosa- **

Yuuki se sonroja, pero no de vergüenza sino de puro disgusto. Kaname, quien tiene la mente ocupada en otras cosas, se ríe imaginado el bochorno de su prometida y gira la perilla de la puerta.

Yuuki pierde concentración con todo en ese momento. Actúa como autómata: saluda a los invitados, sonríe a los halagos, comenta discretamente un par de cosas…

Mas tarde, acompaña a los invitados a la mesa, come y conversa de lo que tiene que conversar de la manera exacta en que debe hacerlo. Kaname la mira de reojo en varias ocasiones, desconcertado.

No es solamente Yuuki. Es una vampira de la realeza.

Luego, los conduce a la sala donde toman un café ­_–amargo-_y empiezan a hablar de política, economía y cosas en las cuales Yuuki no tiene el más mínimo interés. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntan, ella contesta inteligentemente.

Los invitados se marchan horas más tarde tras haber firmado un pactoformal de alianza con los Kuran y Yuuki sube a su habitación sin decir nada.

La jaqueca ha vuelto.

Kaname decide no presionarla y deja que se acueste sin mencionarle nada.

Yuuki, acurrucada en la cama, solloza en silencio, agradecida de que Kaname tenga algo más que hacer en su estudio.

El sabor a café amargo no se ha ido de su boca y le pesa como una cruz maldita cuando piensa en que ella ama a Kaname pero aun así quisiera vera Zero y desearía con todo el fervor de su alma, poder tenerlos a amospara ella.

Yuuki sabe que es una vampira cruel, ruin y codiciosa por que anhela dos corazones que aunque le pertenecen, nunca estarán juntospara ella…

Y eso, le sabe a café amargo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¡Hola gente!**

**Ya se que me tardé muchopara publicar este capitulo, pero de verdad, con toda sinceridad, las obligaciones académicas no me están dejando mucho tiempopara nada.**

**No estoy excusándome, pero bueno, aquí se los traje.**

**Este capitulo no pretende insultar a Yuuki de ninguna manera, sepan que ella es mi personaje femenino favorito después de Rima. **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero que me dejen sus critican constructivas o reclamos o lo que sea. Lo saben, los acepto todos. ^^**

**Agradecimientos por susreviews a:**

**-Atori-senpai.**

**-Asamiya-chan.**

**-****ElfoLucy Senri Kiryuu**

**

* * *

****Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo:**

_***Ira***_

_**Con: Hanabusa Aidou.**_

_**Att: L**__a__**D**__y__**A**__ra__**K**__awa_

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

* * *

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**¡Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	5. Chapter V: Ira

**D****isclaimer:** Vampire Knight **no es mío, **ojala lo fuera, pero no. Este manga pertenece a Matsuri Hino-sama y el ánime a ANIPLEX, yo simplemente hago los fics para mi diversión y la de los que lo lean…

**R****ating:** Nada raro, es para todo público…

**A****dvertencias:** Spoilers…

**A****cotaciones:**

Diálogos: **En negrilla.**

Cambios de escena/Flash back (Giro al pasado): **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**`El sabor de los Pecados´**

_B__y: __**L**__a__**D**__y__** A**__ra__**K**__awa_

**Chapter ****V**

"**Ira"**

[Menta con Chocolate]

**Pairing: Aidou/Yori**

* * *

Es de esos días de verano en los que hace un calor endemoniadamente fuerte.

Los gruesos cortinajes de los edificios del Dormitorio Luna están semi-cerrados para intentar salvaguardar el interior del agobiante clima, sin embargo, parece que de un momento a otro, todo se va a desintegrar.

A través de los ventanales del salón-vestíbulo se ve como si los árboles ardieran y el suelo echara humo, aun estando a una hora del crepúsculo.

El calor de esa tarde llega incluso a afectar a la comunidad de aparentemente: hermosos, indolentes y perfectos vampiros de la academia Cross.

¿Hermosos?... ¡Por supuesto!

¿Perfectos e indolentes?... ¡Nada de eso!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**1:45 de la tarde…**

-¡Maldición Akatsuki!- grita Aidou a todo pulmón -¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de salir del maldito baño de una buena vez?! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que hay otros que queremos bañarnos?!-

El cuarto de baño se abre justo cuando el rubio intenta empezar a aporrear la puerta…de nuevo.

El pelirrojo Kain sale únicamente con una toalla anudada a la cintura, dejando a la vista un torso fornido de un atractivo tono canela.

-Calma Hanabusa- murmura con más desgana de lo normal. El rubio bufa con irritación y entra al baño con su toalla azul celeste al baño.

Akatsuki se marcha cuando la puerta de madera golpea su nariz, suspirando de puro aburrimiento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**2:50 de la tarde.**

Ruka está en la cocina sirviéndose su, aproximadamente, quinto vaso de agua de la tarde intentando quitarse la humedad de la piel, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abre estrepitosamente.

Un Aidou en camisa blanca de algodón sin mangas, vaqueros color beige y cabello chorreante aparece en el marco de la puerta con una mirada enojada.

-¡Eres una desconsiderada, Ruka!- exclama cruzándose de brazos -¿Cuánta agua te has tomado hoy?-

Ruka lo mira y frunce el ceño. Hanabusa no se percata del peligro sino hasta que la mirada de la noble Souen empieza a destellar en plateado. Sin embargo, no se retracta.

Ruka gruñe y deja el vaso de agua sobre el mesón con la elegancia que la caracteriza, luego sale de la cocina dando un portazo.

Aidou bufa dignamente y se bebe de un trago el líquido refrescante.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**3: 41 de esa misma tarde.**

Seiren se encuentra recostada en el sillón de una sala de estar pequeña en el último piso del dormitorio relajándose gracias a que el Amo Kaname le ha dado el resto del día libre.

El calor la a afectado como a todos aunque no lo demuestre. Ella es Seiren, al fin y al cabo, la imagen del estoicismo puro…no puede permitirse debilidades…

…Pero… ¡Que calor tan horrible el que hace!

El ventilador automático está encendido a toda potencia frente a ella sacudiendo su corto cabello lila.

Seiren cierra los ojos y se permite bajar la guardia…y ese es el momento que escoge Hanabusa Aidou para aparecerse frente a ella con las manos en las caderas.

-¡Seiren!- vocifera con su voz aguda a todo volumen. La mujer abre los ojos y le mira con su eterna cara de Póker.

-Hanabusa-san- musita indiferente a modo de saludo. Aidou rechina los dientes.

-El colmo, ¡El colmo!- gruñe caminando de un lado a otro como una madre enfadada –… ¡gastar electricidad de esta forma!-

Seiren levanta las cejas. Aidou apunta acusatoriamente al ventilador.

-Tengo calor- dice la mujer con tono monocorde, ocultando la molestia que le produce admitir algo como aquello y la sorpresa de tener que decir algo que es obvio ¿Qué acaso aquel no era un noble erudito?

Aidou agita el dedo respingando la nariz.

-no, no, no…no me vengas con esa excusa- dice –todos tenemos calor y no estamos abusando con enormes ventiladores automáticos-

Seiren se queda con la palabra en la boca; tiene que argumentar, pero decide tragárselo. Es un noble, y además, un noble muy problemático.

-bien- murmura la guardaespaldas antes de salir silenciosamente por la puerta dejando a Aidou solo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**4:34 de un poco más tarde.**

Rima y Shiki están echados en los sillones de la sala común, uno al lado del otro sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Ambos miran al vacío con palitos de chocolate en la boca. El calor los tiene amodorrados.

Hicieron una sesión fotográfica de la nueva línea de ropa de Yves Saint Laurent a las doce del medio día y el calor ahora parece está pegado a sus pieles.

-Shiki ¿Por qué hacemos sesiones por la mañana? ¡Mira este horrendo calor!-

-no lo se- responde el pelirrojo arrastrando las palabras.

Un ruidito se escucha en la lejanía de repente y comienza a acercarse. Ambos modelos voltean lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con un rubio de ojos turquesa con aspecto furioso.

-Ah, Hanabusa- saluda la rubia Tôya desganada. Aidou arruga la frente.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclama teatralmente. Shiki y Rima se miran sin comprender.

-Ehh… ¿Qué?- inquiere Shiki.

--¡Que están ahí tirados haciendo nada!- brama agitando los brazos.

Rima frunce el ceño.

-estuvimos trabajando toda la mañana y…ehh…hace calor…-

-¡todos tenemos calor por Dios santo!-

Shiki y Rima suspiran discretamente mientras que Aidou suelta una larga retahíla de cosas que no son muy conexas entre si. Lo aguantan como siempre. Es la costumbre. Es Aidou, a fin de cuentas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**5:10 de la misma bendita tarde.**

Yuuki está muerta de calor y ha salido al jardín trasero para refrescarse. La luz del día aun la molesta pero estando adentro siente que se asfixia.

Lleva puesto un vestidito veraniego color verde limón de tirantes finos y con una cinta que se ciñe a su cintura y se amarra en la base de la espalda.

Dando saltitos abre las llaves de las regaderas de los jardines e instantáneamente una llovizna de agua fresca surge del suelo. Yuuki empieza a dar vueltas empapándose de la refrescante agua.

Sin embargo, tan repentinamente como había aparecido, la lluvia se detiene. Yuuki voltea a mirar hacia las llaves de las regaderas y ve a Aidou zapateando como un padre a punto de reprenderla.

-Ehh… ¿Sucede algo, Hanabusa-senpai?- pregunta Yuuki acercándose a él.

Aidou le dedica una mirada reprobatoria, el calor ha hecho que olvide a quien se está dirigiendo.

-¡Está malgastando el agua, Cross!- vocifera manoteando con vehemencia.

_¿Cross? _Yuuki retrocede con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella sabe que el noble siempre se comporta de la manera mas correcta y respetuosa con ella…pero entonces… ¿Qué le sucede?

-Eh…esto…tengo mucho calor Aidou-senpai- intenta excusarse Yuuki ante la insistente mirada turquesa –Además, Kan…-

-¡Eso no es excusa, Cross!- le corta Hanabusa bruscamente. La castaña sangrepura cierra la boca tragándose su argumento –todos nos morimos de calor hoy, pero no tiene derecho usted a gastar agua de manera tan ridícula… ¡no puede ser tan desconsiderada!-

Yuuki se paraliza_… ¿Desconsiderada? ¿Ella?_ La boca y la garganta se le secan y los ojos se le ponen acuosos. No concibe aquello. _¿De verdad es una desconsiderada?_

Entonces, aparece una presencia muy conocida a su espalda que la abraza con un par de fornidos brazos forrados en mangas de satén negro. Yuuki se recuesta en el pecho de su protector, reconfortada, pero por otro lado Aidou queda estático y aterrado.

-será mejor que entres a tu dormitorio y te calmes, Hanabusa- ronronea con suavidad la voz profunda de Kaname –Ya he recibido las…quejas sobre tu comportamiento de parte de todos y creo que deberías tener en mente ser mas respetuoso con tu _Dama _a menos que desees sufrir mucho- añade con una sonrisa escalofriante y los ojos al rojo vivo.

Aidou hace una reverencia forzada y se marcha casi corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión. Yuuki observa al rubio marcharse con cierta pena mientras se seca los rastros de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-La asustaste, Kaname Onii-sama- dice con su vocecilla inocente de gorrión. Kaname le besa la coronilla.

-a veces hay que darle un pequeño susto- dice risueño –no te preocupes-

-no creo que dijera enserio lo de desconsiderada- admite la purasangre -…es el calor, Kaname Onii-sama…como es un vampiro de Hielo le afecta…- Kaname asiente -…ya verás como se compone su humor antes de entrar a clases…-

Yuuki ríe encantada cuando Kaname la levanta a volandas y la acuna en su pecho. Ambos ríen cuando _mágicamente _la llovizna de las regaderas reanuda y se empapan por completo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**6:45 Justamente al ocaso.**

Las verjas de metal que encierran al dormitorio Luna finalmente se abren y la muchedumbre de adolescentes escandalosas intenta burlar la guardia de Yagari Toga y Kiriyû Zero sin mucho éxito.

Los hermosos miembros de la clase nocturna salen desfilando con elegancia. Kaname y Yuuki guían al grupo sin prestar mayor atención a nada más que su conversación privada. Detrás, los secundan Akatsuki Y Ruka que caminan en silencio, Shiki y rima que se comen un par de palitos de chocolate y tras ellos un Hanabusa Aidou de brazos cruzados y expresión enfurruñada.

El calor persiste y Aidou está desesperado. El malhumor de todo el día lo pone tan hosco como el miso Kiriyû con las desconcertadas chicas de la clase diurna.

Justo antes de entrar al complejo de edificios académicos, Aidou se topa con una figura de uniforme negro y frunce el ceño.

-Hoy no estoy de humor, lo siento. Gruñe groseramente intentando continuar su camino; no obstante, una mano pequeña y delicada se posa en su pecho deteniéndolo.

El rubio baja la vista para comprobar la identidad de la atrevida y se encuentra con un par de enormes ojos avellana, piel cremosa y cabellera corta castaño caramelo.

-¡Yori!- exclama el rubio lívido de impresión. La jovencita le sonríe con dulzura.

-buenas tardes, Hanabusa-kun- le saluda –ya se que no estás de humor, lo pude notar, solo que…quería entregarte esto-

Aidou le recibe una caja cilíndrica muy fría y le mira interrogante pero Yori se limita a hacerle una corta reverencia.

-Espero haber adivinado tu gusto, lo hice yo misma- dice sonrojándose. El noble sonríe olvidándose por completo del calor y del malhumor y se inclina hacia la menuda jovencita para robarle un ligero beso de los labios. La chica ahoga un suspiro de sorpresa.

-Gracias, Yori- murmura el vampiro enternecido –espero verte mañana ¿de acuerdo?- Yori asiente y él la ve alejarse con su andar de cervatillo.

Luego, él se desplaza hasta su salón de clases y se ubica en el lugar mas alejado posible. Abre con curiosidad la caja y ahoga una risilla al ver el contenido. Con cuidado, toma la cucharilla de plata que estaba incluida y la introduce para sacar un poco de una sustancia cremosa ligeramente azulada con manchas marrones. Se la mete a la boca y la saborea.

En su paladar estalla una algarabía de placer…se trata de helado de menta con chocolate, su favorito…Ignora el como Yori se había enterado de su excéntrico gusto para el helado, pero no le importa.

La clase de geografía pasa sin pena ni gloria para Aidou que se dedica a degustar su delicioso postre hecho por aquella humana menuda que lo tiene loco…

El sabe los peligros, las restricciones, las consecuencias. Conoce los prejuicios y las barreras…pero su corazón esta determinado a ignorar cuanta regla social y natural existe sobre emparejarse con un individuo de la misma especie.

Se ha enamorado de Sayori Wakaba y nadie puede hacerle retroceder. Punto. Ella es la única que lo alegra realmente, que lo angustia hasta limites insospechables y que lo regocija con vehemencia. Solo ella es capaz de sacarlo de la melancolía y de apaciguar su ira.

Ella lo conoce como nadie y lo ama a pesar de ser un vampiro.

_No es muy común que la presa se enamore del depredador _dice ella bromeando _pero no hay mucho que hacer cuando el depredador le corresponde en igual forma._

Aidou sabe que muy probablemente aquello le traerá un mar de problemas, pero está dispuesto a afrontarlos. Yori vale la pena para hacer todo eso y mas, además cuera con el apoyo incondicional de Yuuki y por ende de Kaname. Eso le da mas seguridad.

Aidou se come la última cucharada de su delicioso helado de menta con chocolate cuando la campana anuncia el cambio de clase. Desde ya está ansioso por que sea mañana.

Ya no tiene calor ni está malhumorado. El helado lo ha refrescado y ha esclarecido su mente. La imagen de Yori ocupa por completo su mente…no puede esperar a verla de nuevo…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

* * *

**¡Hola gente!**

**Espero que estén todos muy bien. Les agradezco que hayan entrado a leer la actualización de este fic al cual le tengo mucho aprecio. Me encanta VK, es mi serie preferida.**

**En este capítulo me dediqué a burlarme un poco de mí adorado Hanabusa. Yo creo que la mayoría de ustedes están de acuerdo con que puede pasar de ser adorable a muy irritante…**

**Entiendo que la pareja: Yori/Aidou es de lo más improbable, pero por eso mismo aclaré OCC al inicio. De todas formas hay muchas lectoras que aprecian esta pareja…**

**Espero que os haya agradado. Cuídense mucho y recuerdes dejarme un review con sus comentarios, criticas, reclamos o lo que sea.**

**Nos estaremos viendo en el próximo capitulo:**

*****_**Pereza***_

_**Con: Shiki/Rima**_

* * *

_**Att: L**__a__**D**__y__**A**__ra__**K**__awa_

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**¡Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	6. Chapter VI: Pereza

**D****isclaimer:**Vampire Knight** no me ****pertenece****. **

**R****ating:**Este es para mayores de 16 años (leer bajo propia responsabilidad)

**A****dvertencias:**Ligero lime.

**P****airing:**Shiki/Rima

**`El Sabor de los Pecados´**

_By:__**N**__atsumi__** K.**_

Chapter VI

"Pereza"

[¿?]

¡Era el puto colmo! ¿Cómo que tenían que repetir la sesión? ¿Es que quienes se creían para decirles a _ellos _que tenían que repetir la puta sesión de fotos? ¿Acaso ellos eran modelitos de pacotilla? ¡No! ¡Ellos eran Shiki Senri y Tooya Rima! ¡Heidi Klum estaría celosa de ellos!

-De veras lo siento, señor Shiki -la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea sonaba temblorosa.

-No sirve que lo sienta -gruñó Shiki, molesto como nunca antes. El hombre vaciló.

-He, Shiki, no seas malo con ese pobre hombre -le susurró Rima muy bajito al oído. Shiki bufó y separó el auricular de su oreja.

Rima enarcó una finísima ceja rubia y se cruzó de brazos. Shiki frunció el ceño, no podía evitar sentirse enfadado por esa llamada tan inoportuna y problemática.

-Quieren que vayamos en este momento a repetir la sesión de fotos de ayer. Sucedió algo con la luz de la cámara principal y tienen que repetirlo _todo_

Rima sintió como la venita de su cien comenzaba a latir peligrosamente y el tic de su labio inferior se descontrolaba. ¿Acaso había dicho…repetirlo todo? ¿Todo, _todo?_ ¿Las seis horas de foto, tras foto, tras foto, tras mierda foto? ¡Oh por Dios, no!

-¿Es broma? -Tenía que serlo.

Shiki negó sintiendo como la presión en el auricular comenzaba a resquebrajarlo. Rima se deslizó hacia su compañero y le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -siseó peligrosamente. El hombre estuvo a punto de colapsar de puros nervios al escuchar la voz de Rima, de la cual era conocido su famoso humor.

-…no es nuestra culpa, algo sucedió con el lente de la cámara, todas las fotos salieron mal iluminadas. No podemos entregarlas así…

-No vamos a ir a ningún lado a repetir nada -declaró ella fulminando de reojo el auricular. El hombre masculló cosas incomprensibles, Rima perdió la paciencia y simplemente colgó -…dementes -musitó tirando el aparato contra la pared. Estaba molesta por haber sido interrumpida por tal estupidez en un momento _así._

-El teléfono no tenía la culpa, después de todo -comentó despreocupadamente el pelirrojo. Rima bufó.

-¿Prefieres que descargue mi enfado contigo? -inquirió con los brazos en jarras y el mentón muy alzado. Shiki puso una sonrisa torcida.

-Me gustaría, si

Un destello rojizo cruzó por los ojos azules de Rima.

-¿Así que eso quieres, eh?

El muchacho se levantó de la cama y retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared sin dejar de mirar a su compañera que de pronto había adoptado un andar felino y una mirada helada que amenazaba con ahogarlo. Contuvo la respiración cuando la nariz de Rima rozó la suya y sintió el aliento cálido y dulce de ella sobre sus labios. Ella era mucho mas baja que él, pero en ese momento se veía extrañamente imponente.

-¿Pasa algo? –intentó sonar casual, pero la voz le falló estrepitosamente al dejar escapar un gruñido de anticipación. Rima se relamió los labios…con esa lengua suya tan pequeña, húmeda y puntiaguda.

Shiki cerró con fuerza los parpados intentando pegarse más contra la pared para que Rima no notara el bulto que comenzaba a endurecerse en su anatomía baja.

Era el colmo… ¡Un vampiro debería poder controlar esos malditos instintos! ¡Al menos esos! …ya tenía suficiente con la insaciable sed cada dos por tres.

-¿De verás quieres que me descargue contigo…? -susurró Rima acercando su boca peligrosamente a su oído. Shiki se estremeció.

-Em…yo…

Rima sonrió y con la punta, tan solo la punta de la lengua, acarició el lóbulo de la oreja del pelirrojo en un roce tan rápido como efectivo.

Shiki sintió una deliciosa descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo que le nubló durante unos efímeros segundos el juicio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Rima sentada en la cama desatándose los lazos del cabello y quitándose las sandalias Versace que llevaba puestas, descubriendo un par de hermosos pies de uñas escarlata.

Shiki tenía una fijación con los pies de las chicas que toda la vida lo había avergonzado. Era sumamente incomodo. ¡En una ocasión, hasta los pies de Yuuki, su –ahora- dama, lo hacían pensar en cosas nada decorosas! Kaname había sido muy amable al pedirle que se abstuviera de ese tipo de comportamientos con su prometida, pero Shiki había sentido el aura asesina casi desbordándose de él.

Nunca había vuelto a si quiera fijarse en los pies de Yuuki o de Ruka, quien era perfectamente capaz de dejarlo sin miembro y ojos por ello.

Sin embargo, Rima era una historia distinta. No eran solo los pies, era…toda ella lo que lo enloquecía.

-¿Qué estás viendo, eh? –preguntó la vampira poniéndose en jarras. Shiki sintió varias partes de su cuerpo rogar por atención, y es que era imposible no darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era ella.

Estaba usando un vestido negro de tirantes que solo le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y que tenía un escote en V en la espalda. Su cabello, ahora, le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y el flequillo le cubría parcialmente los ojos, oscureciendo el azul cielo que los coloreaban.

Su piel era exquisita, nívea y suave como los pétalos del lirio blanco y sin embargo, esa piel estaba lejos de ser tan inmaculada como un puro lirio. La pureza de Rima era tan solo apariencia, por que Shiki sabía muy bien la cantidad de pecado que ella cargaba.

Pecado de sangre y pecado humano a la vez

Los labios de ella eran pequeños y rosáceos, y tal y como su lengua siempre estaban húmedos y ávidos. Los labios de Rima no eran, de ninguna manera, rosas sino flores carnívoras: Peligrosos y hábiles a la hora de cazar.

Rima era una vampira de dieciocho años, una joven cazadora por naturaleza. Una ágil depredadora, una fiera de cuidado. Sin embargo, él también lo era. Un cazador nato, un vampiro, un Casanova de sangre…eso era Senri Shiki.

¿Qué ocurría cuando dos depredadores intentaban cazarse entre si?

…Bueno, ya lo averiguarían.

Shiki se despojó de su chaqueta de dril hecha a la medida y se desajustó la corbata. Caminó hasta Rima y sin quitar su mirada de la de ella y estando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, se desabotonó la camisa dejando a la vista un pecho fornido con los músculos ligeramente marcados.

Rima sonrió.

Shiki también.

La tensión en el ambiente era claramente palpable para los sentidos súper-agudos de ambos vampiros, los cuales no habían dejado de observarse. Era extraño, estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, como hipnotizados. La tensión era intensa, pero no por ello, desagradable. Era como si estuviesen más conectados que nunca.

Se pertenecían de una u otra manera, así eran las cosas.

-Suelo ser muy…violenta –murmuró Rima bajito, con una chispa de diversión en los orbes-. Ya sabes, cuando me descargo

-No te temo, si eso pretendes…_señorita_

Rima se mordió el labio inferior y Shiki pudo ver como los colmillos de ella se alargaban cada poco, hiriéndole leve, sacándole un par de gotitas de sangre reluciente que resbalaron por su barbilla y gotearon en el nacimiento del busto.

Fue algo simple, hasta cotidiano, pero justo en ese momento, lugar y con la tensión, ese nimio detalle terminó por enloquecer los sentidos vampíricos de Shiki.

Se abalanzó con fiereza hacia la chica y la empujó, haciéndola caer de manera algo brusca sobre la cama. En un segundo, sin pensarlo si quiera, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella y le asió ambas muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza con sus propias manos.

Rima, sin embargo, nunca lució asustada, sorprendida o incomoda, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro tintado de carmín, levantó las caderas y buscó el roce casi imperceptible de ambos sexos. Shiki profirió un gruñido gutural salido de su pecho. Rima soltó una risilla infantil y estiró su cuello de cisne hasta alcanzar los labios del pelirrojo.

Shiki atrapó los labios de la rubia en un beso fogoso y arisco. Sus lenguas, entre juguetonas y dominantes, entablaron una lucha campal donde a veces ganaba ella y otras, él.

Fue un beso largo, gracias a que el aire no era una necesidad vital para ellos, hijos de la noche. Un beso ávido, venenoso, sangriento, carnal, animal, instintivo, sin nada de amor. Fue un beso que nubló sus mentes y provocó el más placentero de los estallidos, uno que los invitó a recorrerse, a explorarse como muchas otras veces habían hecho.

Y es que no era la primer vez, claro que no. Ambos conocían los recovecos más secretos del otro, pero siempre descubrían algo más, otro detalle, un trozo de piel no identificado. Era un juego, _su juego. _De ambos y solo de ellos.

Nadie lo sabía, pero todos lo sospechaban. Era más que evidente que la química había aumentado abismales cantidades. Ya no se miraban igual, ya no se hablaban igual, ya no se trataban igual.

Seguían siendo los más grandes amigos, los confidentes de los secretos más inimaginables del otro. Aun eran los mismos niños de rostros cubiertos por sangre y lagrimas que se habían conocido por casualidad. Aun eran los que sabían cuando callar, cuando consolar, cuando bromear.

Eran los mismos.

Sin embargo, la parte carnal, animal, instintiva de ellos había despertado gloriosamente y reclamaba propiedad física del otro. Se pertenecían, no había duda de eso. Se deseaban, se necesitaban. Eran la fuente de agua y sangre del otro. Eran vida, saciedad, consuelo, escape, diversión, pasión…todo lo que necesitaban lo encontraban en el otro.

Los mejores amigos, los más fieles confidentes, los más fieros compañeros de lucha, los hermanos más comprensivos, los compinches de siempre, los amantes más leales. Era él de ella y ella de él.

Y ambos agradecían que fuera así. La vida les había pagado muy mal. La desgracia era el pan de cada día en sus lúgubres vidas matizadas de negro y gris. Solo el otro era el color y la luz de sus existencias…

Agradecían al dios que sabían que no tenían.

Cuando llegaron al final. Cuando la explosión mayor se produjo y el caleidoscopio de colores difusos embotó todo su ser, se sintieron llenos, completos, satisfechos y felices.

Era todo lo correcto que debía ser. Eso que compartían era la Gran Verdad del Universo. Todo se resumía a ello. No solo a lo carnal, sino a lo emocional, espiritual y afectivo.

Era un todo holístico.

Era, es y siempre habría de ser eso, El Amor.

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0**

**Holaaas!!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Debéis recordar que anuncié el lime al inició de capitulo, por lo que no puedo recibir criticas sobre falta de información… (Bah! ¿Van a quejarse? No conozco la primera queja por una escena de estas ;P)**

**Bueno, debería disculparme por la tardanza ¿No? Hehe, esto…de verdad pido mis disculpas, pero hasta ayer me entregaron el PC (mi hermana lo dañó) y no tengo acceso a internet por el momento, por lo que estoy en este momento en un café internet subiendo esto para ustedes.**

**Con respecto al sabor…la verdad no me acomodó ninguno de los que pensé y ya estaba ansiosa por subir el capítulo, así que deberán disculparme por eso.**

**Lo se, lo se, yo también odio las excusas. Pero ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? ¡No van a matar a esta pobre escritora!**

**Vamos, vamos, no perjuren en mi contra que yo a ustedes los adoro… ¿Qué les parece si me dejan un comentario en un review, aunque sea cortito? La longitud no importa, tan solo deseo saber si os ha gustado. ¿Es mucho pedir? **

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo. ¡Ya casi terminamos!**

**Les agradezco mucho por haberse tomado la molestia (o placer) de leer mi fic, se que fallé mucho con las fechas, pero les juro que no estuvo en mi poder las circunstancias.**

**El próximo capitulo es el gran final que cerrará con broche de oro (Lo publicaré lo más rápido que pueda) ¿Adivinen que pareja será…?**

**Tantan-tantatatan!!!**

**¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, el final, el cierre, The End!!**

_Lujuria_

_Kaname/Yuuki_

_Sabor: Fresa_

_**Un beso muy GRANDE,**_

_**N**__atsumi__**K.**_

_**Copyright © todos los derechos reservados Ley**_

_**Real Decreto Legislativo 1/1996, de 12 de abril, por el que se aprueba el Texto Refundido de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual, regularizando, aclarando y armonizando las disposiciones legales vigentes sobre la materia**_

_**¡Di NO a la falta de autenticidad!**_


	7. Chapter VII: Lujuria

**D****isclaimer:** Vampire Knight **no me ****pertenece****. **

**R****ating:** Para mayores de 18 años. (Rated M)

**A****dvertencias:** Lemon. (Leer bajo aviso)

**P****airing:**Kaname/Yuuki

* * *

**`El Sabor de los Pecados´**

_By:_ _**N**__atsumi__**K.**_

**Chapter VII**

"**Lujuria"**

[Miel]

_**Notas iniciales: Antes de comenzar, quiero decir que este capítulo fue hecho especialmente para mi querida amiga y lectora: Atori. ¡Espero que te guste senpai!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Al fin las luces estaban apagadas. Todo estaba en silencio. Reinaba la oscuridad.

Yuuki suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio tras de si. Había sido un día sumamente agotador y solo le apetecía una buena cantidad de sueño tranquilo.

Su habitación estaba apenas iluminada por los rayos de luna que se colaban a través de los cortinajes de terciopelo. Todo estaba en desorden, pero no era del todo su culpa.

_No del todo._

Lo que ocurría era que se estaba organizando el próximo festival de invierno y ella había sido _invitada _a participar de la organización debido a su status de hermana/prometida de Kaname, que pronto sería proclamado rey de los vampiros. Básicamente, Ruka la había coartado diciéndole que era su deber y debía honrar su posición supervisándolo todo. Yuuki no pudo negarse, al fin y al cabo, la chica Souen era su maestra en todo el asunto de la etiqueta, protocolo y esas cosas.

Había sido un ajetreo realmente agotador el estar pendiente de las telas, las sillas, las flores, la decoración, la música y lo peor…la distribución de los vampiros. ¡Por el Ancestro! La comunidad vampírica era igual de poco práctica que las cortes monárquicas medievales. Habían nobles, duques, condes, marqueses, caballeros, barones, cortesanos, chevalières, príncipes y todos los equivalentes femeninos…y lo peor ¡Tenían que ser puestos en las mesas respetando el rango, el país de origen y las alianzas!

Ruka de verdad que se había esforzado enseñándole los arboles genealógicos, las jerarquías y los organigramas familiares, pero Yuuki debía admitir que era un autentico fracaso. Al final, Ruka se había encargado de todo y había puesto a Kaname y Yuuki como príncipe heredero a la corona y princesa sanguínea-consorte.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era escoger los trajes para cada uno de los eventos protocolarios que darían lugar al legendario festival. Rima, su asesora personal, le había mencionado que serían más o menos seis vestidos distintos en un día y Yuuki casi se cae de espaldas.

Anticuados y complicados… ¡Así eran los vampiros!

Por lo demás, todo estaba listo y solo le quedaba darse una buena siesta de ocho horas mientras volvía a oscurecer, así que corrió los cortinajes para ocultarse de los primeros rayos del alba y se metió en su mullida cama esperando poder dormir al instante.

Sin embargo, no contó con que la puerta se abriría en ese momento y sentiría el aroma a madera fresca y sangre añejada que despertaba sus instintos sin mucho esfuerzo. Yuuki se mordió el labio con la cabeza oculta entre la almohada y se debatió entre pretender estar dormida o no.

—No seas tramposa —dijo la voz ronca de Kaname en su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío.

Yuuki suspiró derrotada y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos color borgoña de Kaname que relucían en la oscuridad con un leve destello escarlata.

—Lo siento.

Kaname se hundió en su cuello y deslizó los labios por la delicada piel que cubría la palpitante yugular de la joven vampira. Yuuki suspiró.

—Nunca haré nada que no desees, princesa —dijo Kaname recostándose junto a ella y acariciándole el cabello.

—No se trata de eso —dijo Yuuki suavemente—. Es solo que estoy realmente agotada; sabes que no me disgusta que…juguemos…

Kaname soltó una risa baja.

—Es un buen término —comentó—. No quiero presionarte; si estás cansada, tan solo dormiremos.

Yuuki sonrió agradecida y se volteó hacia Kaname para rodearle el torso con un brazo y asirse a él. En pocos minutos, el sueño se apoderó de ambos jóvenes y durmieron plácidamente sin interrupciones.

Yuuki se despertó justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 5:30 de la tarde y vio a Kaname sentado en el diván, leyendo el periódico.

Se desperezó y dio un salto fuera de la cama. Kaname le sonrió y le indicó el espacio junto a él en el diván. Yuuki se sentó y se recostó en su hombro mientras él terminaba de leer.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó después de algunos minutos de silencio.

—Como un lirón —contestó Yuuki alegremente. Kaname dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesilla a su lado.

—Me alegro —dijo y, simultáneamente, tomó a Yuuki de la cintura y la alzó en vilo hasta colocarla en su regazo, quedando frente a frente.

Yuuki ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de procesar lo sucedido, cuando Kaname le selló los labios con un beso húmedo y cálido. No tenía caso resistirse a tales gestos; Kaname siempre lograba quebrar su autocontrol con el mínimo roce.

¿Lo único que podía hacer? Disfrutarlo.

El beso se profundizó en cierto momento, en el que Kaname apretó la cintura de Yuuki para pegarla a su torso y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, jugando y explorando cada recoveco.

Yuuki tenía que reconocer que, aunque Kaname era virgen, era todo un maestro en ese tipo de cosas. Quizá era inspiración de momento o una habilidad innata, en todo caso, la volvía loca. Los besos eran suaves al principio y al momento siguiente eran una llamarada de lava ardiente y abrasadora.

Se sentía como una lolita, enamorada de un hombre mayor, experto en el arte de hacer el amor. Kaname la encendía en llamas cuando deslizaba sus manos de largos dedos por la espalda, justo hasta el comienzo del trasero. Luego, apretaba los muslos subiendo con una cadencia exasperante que culminaba muy cerca de su entrepierna, pero que nunca osaba tocar al principio.

A veces le mordía los lóbulos de las orejas, otras, se dedicaba a tantear sus senos, apretando ligeramente sus pezones que se hinchaban y se erguían haciendo caso omiso a la gravedad.

Esa vez, sin embargo, fue diferente. Era domingo y la casa estaba casi vacía por que la mayoría estaban de compras por lo del festival y otros habían ido a entregar invitaciones a sus familiares. En la mansión Kuran solo estaban ellos dos y las criadas que nunca se acercaban mucho a esa ala.

Estaban, virtualmente, _solos._

Kaname se levantó, cargando a Yuuki en volandas y la depositó en la cama con cuidado. Luego empezó a darle besos cortos en los parpados, en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz y en la boca mientras sus manos recorrían con despacio desde los hombros hasta la cintura sin olvidar ningún sitio a su alcance.

Yuuki se sentía en las nubes; estaba siendo tratada como una reina: con delicadeza, ternura y suavidad. Se dejó tocar por encima de la tela de su pijama por un buen rato, sin percatarse conscientemente que su calor corporal iba subiendo, produciéndole un cosquilleo en las encías y en la entrepierna.

Kaname besó a Yuuki con paciencia. Lamió, mordisqueó y succionó sus labios hasta que estos enrojecieron y luego metió de nuevo su lengua, batallando por someter la de Yuuki. Sin detenerse, iba desabotonando la blusa del pijama rosa hasta que los pechos turgentes de Yuuki quedaron al descubierto.

Yuuki se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo. Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos. Con cierta vergüenza, intentó ocultar su desnudez de la vista de Kaname pero este se lo impidió agarrando un pezón con su boca.

La joven dio un respingo ante la cantidad de descargas eléctricas que sintió de puro placer. Podía percibir, en medio de la neblina que estaba inundando su mente, los dientes de Kaname rasguñando sin hacer daño, lamiendo y chupando con avidez como si fuera un neonato hambriento.

Se sentía demasiado bien para su propia cordura.

—¡Ah! ¡K-Kaname! —alcanzó a proferir cuando una mano traviesa se deslizó muy cerca de su entrepierna, a penas rozando su intimidad. Los ojos de Kaname destellaron con ferocidad.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él sin detener su faena, enloqueciéndola en el proceso. Yuuki asintió descolocada.

Sin duda había perdido a esas alturas todo pudor que pudiese cohibirla. No existían los prejuicios o las absurdas moralidades. Después de todo ¿Quién acataba moralidades? ¡Eran vampiros, por todos los cielos! Pecadores por naturaleza, seres sin alma, homúnculos de oscuridad y quien sabe que cosas más se utilizaban para nombrar a su especie. Todo carecía de sentido en ese momento, con Kaname remontándole a los cirulos más elevados de placer físico.

Sin embargo, ella _de ninguna manera_ se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y que formaría en su psiquis una nueva definición de _placer _inimaginable para un ser humano.

Llevaban ya un rato de un preámbulo que oscilaba entre lo dulce y lo pasional, que pasaba de manera inesperada de una caricia suave en la espalda al un mordisco enloquecedor en el lóbulo de la oreja, cuando Kaname, que ya no tenia sino los bóxer puestos, se levantó de la cama y se alejó súbitamente, dejando a Yuuki en un estado de desconcierto-poco consiente.

—¿Kaname? —llamó—. ¿Está todo bien?

El susodicho revolvió algo en su armario y volvió a ella ocultándolo tras la espalda. Yuuki se sonrojó nuevamente al ver su rostro sudado y sus ojos más rojos que nunca, velados por un halo sombrío de lujuria que lo hacía ver como un depredador sumamente atractivo, pero igual de peligroso.

_A ver que tan pervertida eres, Yuuki, _se recriminó mentalmente sin mucha convicción. No había nada de culpa en si misma por ver y desear a Kaname así. Él era suyo, le pertenecía. Podía mirarlo y pensar en el como se le diera la gana.

—Todo bien, cariño —dijo el con una sonrisa que Yuuki denominó como macabra. Algo oscuro y perverso que despertó en su pecho un ardor delicioso y desconocido—. Tan solo deseo hacer algo…diferente, si me lo permites.

Los ojos de Yuuki centellearon.

—Eres el rey, tú decides

Una sonrisa ladina surcó los labios del vampiro.

—Bien, entonces

Con la soltura de un felino, se recostó en la cama, justo encima de Yuuki y descubrió de su escondite, una bolsa que contenía alguna especie de líquido muy espeso color ámbar.

Yuuki puso cara interrogante, pero Kaname le dedicó una mirada cómplice y ella esperó.

Kaname, entonces, destapó la bolsa y derramó un poco del líquido en su dedo y lo acercó a la pequeña boca de Yuuki. Ella, extrañada, olió un aroma dulzón muy agradable y de un arranque, atrapó el dedo de Kaname con la boca y pasó su lengua puntuda por él, estremeciéndolos a ambos.

—Es miel —dijo ella, aún con el dedo de Kaname preso por su lengua ávida. Kaname ronroneó.

—Supongo que soy algo…creativo —dijo con la voz ronca. Yuuki se sacó el dedo de la boca y se acercó al oído de Kaname.

—Yo diría fetichista —murmuró, sintiendo como las palabras le salían solas. Normalmente, ella nunca jamás habría dicho algo semejante…pero algo sucedía en ella…algo que la controlaba y lo que era peor, le gustaba.

Kaname dejó escapar una risa grave.

—Supongo

El ambiente se tensó de nuevo, cuando Kaname derramo la miel sobre el cuello, los pechos y el abdomen de la joven. El liquido irremediablemente resbalo por su piel hasta perderse en su entrepierna. Yuuki abrió los ojos cuando Kaname dejó de prestar atención a sus pechos y bajó por su ombligo, y bajó más hasta el nacimiento del vello castaño que cubría su intimidad, lamiendo la miel que se escurría.

Ahí se detuvo para mirarla. Yuuki respiraba agitada, previendo lo que él iba a hacer. Su corazón, su entrepierna y sus encías latían hasta el punto de dolerle. Kaname le guiñó el ojo y se hundió en uno de sus sitios más sagrados.

Y no pudo reprimir el grito que emergió desde su pecho.

—¡Ah! ¡Kaname!

Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y la hizo arquearse mientras estrujaba con violencia la sabana a su alcance. La sensación de la lengua y la punta de los colmillos de Kaname paseándose por su clítoris y la virginidad de _su entrada_, literalmente, le hicieron perder el sentido.

Algo en ella, algo que desde siempre había estado escondido, se desató de las cadenas y emergió con violencia en medio de un orgasmo. Su primer orgasmo.

Kaname pudo ver con satisfacción evidente los ojos de Yuuki finalmente rojizos, sus colmillos agudos y prominentes, sus uñas crecidos y su olor desprendiéndose de cada poro.

Al fin, Yuuki había terminado de despertar su lado vampírico. El lado oscuro íntimamente ligado a lo sexual, que la convertía por competo en alguien de su especie.

—¿Qué…qué me sucede? —preguntó en medio de jadeos.

—Estás completa ahora —respondió él de manera enigmática.

Yuuki decidió que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y que no _podía _ni _quería _insistir en el tema, al menos no es en ese momento. Ya se las arreglaría después para conseguir respuestas a otro interrogante más en su extraña existencia. Por el momento tenía que resolver sus instintos primarios de vampira recién descubiertos…instintos que la impulsaban a querer algo muy impío.

—Kaname…por favor

El susodicho detuvo su tarea de besar su cuello y la miró interrogante, haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, o al menos lo que quedaba de él. Yuuki lo miró suplicante y él comprendió al vuelo de que se trataba.

Sonrió.

—Que niña mas perversa, ¿Eh?

Yuuki gruñó impaciente.

—Hazlo. —Su voz tenía un tinte gutural impropio de ella.

Y Kaname procedió.

El ambiente estaba caliente y la atmosfera olía a sexo, inevitablemente. Yuuki estaba empapada en su entrepierna, preparada para recibir la virilidad de su amado en el instante y con la necesidad apremiante de ello, lo que la llevó a rozar deliberadamente sus caderas contra las de Kaname.

Kaname se posicionó correctamente sobre Yuuki, pasando ambas piernas entre las de ella para que se abriera más y cerniendo su boca en su cuello simultáneamente. Yuuki temblaba de anticipación, podía comprender lo que se avecinaba gracias a las señales de su instinto.

…Y de una sola estocada…precisa, dura y salvaje, Kaname entró hasta el fondo e hincó sin miramientos sus colmillos en la yugular de la castaña.

El tiempo se detuvo entonces para Yuuki. La explosión de placer fue tan extensa que quedó aturdida, medio ciega y sorda por completo. Con los sentidos obnubilados y la conciencia dormitando en algún lejano rincón de su mente, se dejó llevar por los dos puntos clave que la habían dejado así.

Había sido doblemente penetrada. Su sangre y sus fluidos derramaban desde las fuentes de vida femenina y vampírica. Estaba siendo poseída de todas las maneras imaginables para un ser como ella.

…Ese era el significado del placer absoluto, se dijo en medio del sopor mental. Nada podía ser mejor que aquella sensación mezcla de paz, desenfreno, saciedad y sed de más.

Estaba tocando el paraíso.

Kaname empezó a moverse en un vaivén frenético y agresivo mientras succionaba la sangre dulce de Yuuki que no sabía que hacer más que arquearse y gemir cada vez más alto.

El joven rey lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, pues el sentirla disfrutar en sus brazos era el más alto estimulante del universo. Hacia que su ego se elevara kilometro hacia el espacio.

Ella gemía, por _él. _Ella suspiraba, debido a _él._ Ella se retorcía de placer, _en sus brazos. _Ella era, completa y eternamente, _suya._

—Gime, vamos. Lo estás disfrutando. —le dijo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, arrancándole otro sonido gutural desde el fondo de la garganta.

Ya estaba sintiéndolo cerca. Estaba por llegar. El calambre de lava ardiendo subía por sus piernas, concentrándose en su pene erecto que parecía un volcán activo. Miró a Yuuki, que tenía el rostro transfigurado de expectativa y supo que ella también estaba cerca, así que incrementó la velocidad de las estocadas hasta que el mundo de ambos estalló por vez segunda.

—Oh, oh… ¡Por Dios Santo! —jadeó Yuuki ya con su aspecto normal mientras Kaname se recostaba a su lado—. Esto ha sido… ¡Oh! Ni siquiera puedo describirlo…

Kaname sintió su ego demasiado inflado.

—Esto es el placer para un vampiro, Yuuki —le explicó tomando una sábana y arropándolos a ambos con ella.

La castaña rodó sobre su costado, para quedar frente a él.

—Es lo mejor que experimentaré. Eres un gran amante, Kaname.

—Siento lo mismo. ¿Quién lo diría de una chica, aparentemente, tan inocente e ingenua, eh?

Yuuki se sonrojó, pero soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Eso es por que tú me pervertirse, querido hermano —murmuró—. A propósito… ¿A qué sabía mi sangre, Kaname?

El susodicho sonrió de manera seductora.

—A miel.

**0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0**

**Chicos y chicas, hemos llegado al final de este conjunto de Drabbles dedicados a mi serie preferida. Espero que os hayan gustado, los hice con toda el alma, especialmente este último, dedicado a mi Senpai: Atori.**

**Para saber sus últimas opiniones y si les gustó el lemon, ya saben que se dirigen a la barrita de 'Review this Chapter', un par de líneas y ya está. Hacen feliz a una escritora en el proceso.**

**Los quiero y agradezco a todos los que leyeron y dejaron sus opiniones, y a los que no las dejaron ¡También! Nos leeremos en una próxima oportunidad.**

**Atentamente.**

**Evelyn Fiedler**

**PD: Con respecto al cambio repentino y drástico de nombre…creo que dejaré una nota en mi profile, por si les interesa.**

**PD 2: Estén pendientes de mis próximas producciones los fans de Harry Potter.**


End file.
